DDPC13
is the 13th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 450th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "The Princess and the Rose" Synopsis ''The girls are inspired to enter the "Lady Rose Contest" after believing the Golden Rose being offered may lead them to the Princess. There they meet not only Regina- a mysterious girl who takes off after observing Ai, along with a friendly rival of Alice's, Reina; a spoiled girl of wealth who will stop at nothing to win. '' Summary Alice makes some orders to Sebastian but seems rather down. A bit later, he returns to inform her that Mana and the others have come. They head inside to find Alice in the yard, with Makoto bringing up that they must track down the Princess. She reveals a poster involving the "Lady Rose Contest" and believes that by achieving the golden rose, they can win it and find her. The girls are shocked and watch as a strange girl appears. She observes Ai and gently touches her and takes off before they have time to question her. On their way, they come across Reina. After a while, Alice recalls this girl from her past- having seen her as a child before. Then the game began and they were supposed to dance while dressed up. However, after Mana falls, the group lose. The next game starts, but Reina ruins their drawings; except for Alice's, which improved. Next they must play the piano without waking up a cat, but each girl is too intimidated and messes up. Alice comes along and plays it very carefully and the cat does not wake. The last game began and in it they had to play badminton. By now its down to only Alice and Reina. After a while, Reina began to get tired and her desire to win the rose causes her judgement to cloud after Marmo pays her a visit. She takes her heart and turns herself into a rose Jikochū. Alice became angry and transformed into Cure Rosetta. The others follow her lead but are trapped by the Jikochū. Seeing her friends struggle Cure Rosetta easily avoids the attack but gets strapped after a moment until she able to perform Rosetta Reflection to free the four of them. Each Cure performs her attack and Marmo retreats. Reina is angered when the contest ends and Alice is declared the winner. However, they both had fun and she calms down a little. That evening, Ai touches the rose and a yellow crystal forms. It glows as the girls wonder what it may be. Elsewhere, Regina came at the Selfish Trio and said to them that she is Selfish King's daughter. This shocks the trio as she decides to work with them from this moment, cruelly laughing. Major Events *The Cures enter a contest for a yellow rose after discovering that it is a special flower that should only grow in the Trump Kingdom. *Regina appears before the Cures for the first time. *Itsutsuboshi Reina, a friend and self-declared rival of Alice's, first appears as a competitor for the contest. *Alice wins the rose, which also grants her a yellow Crystal. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Regina *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Sebastian Trivia *Itsusuboshi Reina slightly resembles Kasugano Urara. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure